Silvery Clouds
by Luna Obsessed
Summary: Seventh year, Ronald Weasley stumbles into a mysterious pensieve. How will Luna Lovegood feel,when she discovers out her true past? A rather interesting take on Luna's background.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: This story has previously been published, but it had not been beta read at that stage. Now it has, so I proudly present to you the first chapter of Silvery Clouds, edited for various things: grammar, canon, characterisation and la de da. :P Not edited too much, though, so if you've already read it then you won't need to read it to follow the plot through further chapters. Second chapter in the process of being edited and will be re-uploaded soon. :)_

**Chapter One - Secrets Within**

Ron sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, alone. He and Hermione had broken up after a three week relationship, due to many rows. They were no longer on speaking terms and he had no idea where or who she was sitting with, but was just glad that it wasn't with him.

Harry had also left The Burrow a week ago, off hunting for the Horcruxes. After that, Ron hadn't had an enjoyable summer; his brothers had all left home, his father was always at work, his mother was always busying herself and worrying about this and that, and Ginny had become more withdrawn and quiet. Nobody wanted to have any fun anymore, it seemed, and he'd been forced to listen to endless Quidditch matches on his Wizarding Wireless to pass the time.

Ron sighed. He had been instructed to return to the Prefects carriage, as normal, but he hadn't. After a brief visit, he had retreated to a private compartment, hoping that his Prefect duties would not be required for the rest of the journey. The thought of being in company of other people at this time, did not please him at all.

A knock on the compartment door didn't help to improve his mood substantially, especially when the door slid open to reveal an odd looking girl clutching a toad. She pushed her long straggly hair out of her face to show two tiny earrings, which looked like kiwi-fruit. Ron stared at her for a moment.

"Err … hi … Harry isn't here. Or Hermione and I think Ginny's with some friends …" Ron said – after all – there was no other possible reason why she would want _his_ compartment.

"Yes, I know … is that your owl?" Luna Lovegood asked conversationally, looking at the cage on the seat next to Ron with interest.

He continued to stare at her. If she'd known the others weren't there, then why was she here? "Yes, that's Pig …umm Luna, why are you here?"

Luna looked delightedly at the owl before speaking. "He's grown quite a lot since my fourth year." She turned and fixed her misty eyes upon Ron. "I just came to see you … that's all. I thought with everything–" she waved her hand. "You might consider me as a friend. Anyway I'll go, Hermione and Neville will be wondering where I am."

Ron looked uncomfortable, and hesitated before speaking. "You can stay if you like, it's just…" But as he'd trailed off, Luna had taken the seat opposite him, dragging her trunk behind her. The compartment door slammed shut, and Ron, who had been wondering ever since he saw the toad, asked, "Luna, is that your toad?"

Perhaps she and Neville had started a club or something. _Wacky Weirdo's and Their Toads_.

"No, this is Trevor. He belongs to Neville, but he escaped so I offered to look for him," she replied, holding up the toad and peering at it.

"Oh … so, good summer?"

"Yes actually, Daddy -"

Ron immediately wished he hadn't asked her and quickly cut in; he didn't want to hear about Luna's imaginary creatures or her father's magazine at the time.

"We had Bill and Fleur's wedding of course –Mum was hysterical for weeks, 'cause she didn't think the cake was iced the right colour or something, and Ginny turned up in jeans." He grinned at the memories. "Harry and Hermione stayed for a bit, but Harry's busy with those Horcruxes and Hermione … umm ..."

"What are Horcruxes?" Luna asked simply, then added, "How is your brother, Ronald?"

"Which one?"

"Bill, the one who got the bite. Daddy said he should be okay, except for the full moons of course," she hesitated, then said in a lower voice, "I was wondering if you could ask him – when he's a werewolf that is, ask him to keep an eye out for the Wispiehoes?"

"Bill isn't a werewolf! He's got better things to do with his time than look for your wispie whatsits, anyway!"

Ron wondered what would have happened if he had been attacked, like Bill. Had he and Hermione been together then, would she have stayed with him and cared for him? Fleur had done that for Bill, hadn't she? They were a happily married couple now. Perhaps if he had been bitten, Hermione would be sitting with him now, instead of breaking off their relationship after so many rows. Glumly, he stared out of the train window.

"Miss her?" Luna asked, for once unfazed by the dig at her father's magazine.

"What?" Ron asked in surprise, jerking his head back into place. It was like Luna didn't even hear what you said, half the time.

"Hermione."

"What's she been telling you? Because it was her that put that beast – Crookshanks outside, not me!" Ron said irritably.

Luna smiled. "You have no idea, Ronald. This isn't about her cat, the wedding or her preferring to read than play Quidditch with you."

"You know what it _is_ about then, do you?" Ron snapped, tossing Pigwedgion's cage aside.

The owl rolled around inside its cage. Luna picked the cage up, taking Pig out. She petted him.

"Ron, she just needs space," she said.

"You called me Ron!" he retorted sharply.

Luna stopped petting the owl and stared at him hard for a moment. "Do you like being called Ronald?"

"Well, no, but you never call me Ron …"

She gave a small sigh. "It was a line. Ronald, she asked me to come and tell you that she just needs some space. But I'm not very good at it, am I? Pretending and lying …" Luna said, putting Trevor down. He had been sitting on her lap, alongside Pigwedgion. The toad seemed to prefer her to Neville, as it hadn't hopped away as it usually did to Neville.

Ron thought she sounded rather pleased with herself. "No, you're not," he mumbled, trying to work everything out in his head. Hermione had _sent_ Luna to talk to him and try to make him think that it was _him_ doing wrong?

"Luna, you can tell Hermione that I can be just as clever as her! Tell her I saw right through her plan and it's not going to work. She's a …"

Luna interrupted him, "Hang on …" She fumbled in her bag for a moment, and brought out some parchment and a quill. "Ok you can go on now," she said, poising her quill, ready to write.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. She really _was_ mad. "Err, don't bother Loon – Luna, she'll just …" He stopped abruptly. "Sorry."

Luna smiled, unfazed by his words. "For what?" When he did not reply, she repeated her question from earlier. "What are Horcruxes?"

Ron sighed. "These … things. Harry's looking for them. I was going to go with him, but mum wouldn't let me help. Doesn't want me leaving school early like Fred and George. I dunno what Harry's going to do on his own, though; me and Hermione have always helped him before."

"Oh," she replied simply and put Pigwedgion back in his cage.

Ron had a certain satisfaction in knowing that she didn't have a clue what he was on about, but he was glad she hadn't asked any more questions. It wasn't really his story to tell. If Harry chose to tell her, then that was fine, but he wasn't going to blabber.

He stared out the window, watching the trees go by. It looked like his last year at Hogwarts was going to be rather dull. No Harry – and he doubted he and Hermione were speaking again; it was normally Harry that made them 'come to their senses'. Who would be his partner in class? Neville? This thought depressed Ron even more – other than Herbology, Neville wasn't very good at lessons. So, he would fail his NEWTs, and his mother would cry herself to sleep.

To top it all off, Dumbledore was dead. He knew Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without the headmaster; McGonagall was good but nowhere near good enough. The school probably wouldn't have many students back this year, Mrs Weasley herself had thought hard before letting Ron and Ginny come back.

The sound of someone humming a familiar tune, caught Ron's attention and he turned to look at Luna again. She was absent-mindedly sucking a lock of her dirty-blonde hair, whilst peering out of the window in a strange manner, humming _Weasley Is Our King_.

Peculiar, Ron thought. He hadn't heard that tune for a long time, and it gave him the tiniest nudge into feeling better. "So how come you're back at Hogwarts?" he asked. The way Luna went on about her precious father and his magazine, he'd thought she would have taken to home schooling after the events of the previous school year.

"Shh!" Luna whispered, her face pressed against the window.

Ron rolled his eyes, and leaned over to the seats opposite him. He picked Pig's cage up, and stood up to put it in the luggage rack. The sight of the bird was beginning to irritate him.

"Look! Ronald, quick! This is amazing!" Luna said quietly, yet with clear enthusiasm.

Ron dropped Pig's cage – the sudden sentence surprising him. He knelt next to Luna on her seat, and stared out of the window. Normal Scottish country-side, grey clouds looking ready to burst at any moment, and the only remotely interesting thing Ron could see was someone's owl heading towards a window further back in the train.

Luna let out a small squeal of excitement and clutched Ron's hand. "It's a Squigglemop! You're a witness, I'll have to owl Daddy as soon as we get to school – Squigglemops are really rare!"

"A scribble-what?" Ron asked looking self-consciously down at his large palm in Luna's small grasp. He felt his ears turn pink, and quickly removed his hand.

Luna appeared unaware that their hands had ever touched, as she said in the same excited way, "Squigglemops are those, look …" she pointed out of the window at what to Ron looked like an ordinary tree.

"Luna, that's a tree…" he said and went back to his own seat.

"It's not! Can't you see the leaves changing colour? And the trunk is moving!" Luna replied, darting a quick look at him before peering out of the window once more.

Ron sighed quietly and looked at the tree, when he realised something. The tree _was_ moving. He watched in amazement, as the roots spread out and little feet took large steps forward, keeping up with the train.

"Can you see it now Ronald?" Luna asked and Ron slowly nodded.

"Yeah …" Maybe Luna and _The Quibbler_ didn't make up all these creatures after all. He still couldn't see the leaves changing colour, but Luna was an imaginative person …

It was then that Ron caught sight of a Slytherin boy leaning out of a window, his wand pointed at the Squigglemop. Another familiar head poked out beside the boy. Ron opened his window, keen to hear what was going on.

"Hurry, or it will never catch up with the driver!" Pansy Parkinson said. Ron could hear two loud grunts from inside the compartment, which had to belong to Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron wondered who this boy was – Draco Malfoy no longer attended Hogwarts after nearly killing the headmaster, and his gang were rarely seen without him. Maybe it was a new boy, to replace Malfoy? Ron couldn't make out is appearance, as it was getting dark and drizzling dully, but one things was definite. The tree was not a "Squigglemop". It was a bewitched tree that appeared to be trying to catch up with the driver. As for why, Ron had no idea.

"Should give him a real spook!" Pansy said, smirking. Ron shut the window.

"So you'll come?" Luna asked brightly.

"Huh?" Ron replied, trying to work out what she meant.

"You'll come, for an interview about the Squigglemops?" Luna said, and Ron was glad she didn't comment about him not taking part in the conversation earlier.

"Wh – oh yeah, yeah, sure … I'll come," Ron muttered, giving her his best confident smile, although he looked exactly the opposite of how he hoped. He didn't have the heart to tell Luna that her beloved Squigglemop was just a tree under a spell. Poor Loony, she really did believe in these things, and Ron highly doubted anyone or anything would change her strong beliefs.

Luna beamed at him. "Daddy will be so pleased!" She paused, staring at him with her round silvery eyes. "I'd better go, Neville will want Trevor and we're nearly at the castle …"

Ron nodded, "Say hi to Neville for me."

Luna stood up, but continued to stare at him unblinkingly.

"And Hermione …" he muttered and removed Trevor the toad from where he had just hopped, onto Ron's head. He handed the toad to Luna. She smiled and casually placed Trevor on her own head. Ron blinked.

"He likes it there, hardly ever jumps off!" Luna said, poking something through Pigwedgion's cage, which appeared to be a toast crust. "Thank you Ronald, this has been most enjoyable," she said, and with that she left the compartment, toad on head, corks round neck and of course her kiwi-fruit earrings, swinging proudly from side to side.

Ron stared at the now empty seat opposite him, then noticed Luna's trunk standing there. She had obviously forgotten it. He opened the door and called her name, but she had already disappeared from the train corridor. A few people poked their heads out of their compartments and Parvati Patil said, "Ron, you'd better not be going after Loony Lovegood, Hermione Granger upset Lavender enough, but Loony? You can do so much better than that! It's ridiculous, so stop trying to make Lav jealous."

Ron gave her strange look. Make Lavender Brown _jealous_. He shuddered, but said, "I wasn't calling Loony, I was calling my owl. She's called Luna."

Most people seemed satisfied by this lie, but Parvati made a strange sound. Ron quickly backed into his compartment before she could continue the conversation.

Luna would need her trunk, but he wasn't going to go in the same compartment as Hermione … besides, everyone would find out he was looking for Luna …

Ron sat down again and stared hard at the trunk. He wondered what was in there, besides her clothes and school-books. What sort of things would Loony Lovegood keep in her trunk? In the end boredom and curiosity combined got the better of him.

Ron knelt down on the hard floor of the train and stared at the two keyholes set in the wood of Luna's trunk. He whipped out his wand and without hesitation pointed it at the first keyhole.

"_Alohamora_!" he said and the trunk lid opened. Eagerly, Ron started to go through Luna's stuff, unsure as to why he felt so excited.

The normal robes and books were there, amongst a variety of other odd items. A box containing assorted earrings – Ron vaguely remembered seeing her wear a few of them, but most were new and unusual. The snowmen and pigs looked normal next to the peculiarly shaped dried pine-cones and the even stranger lilac coloured earrings which looked like clay hippogriffs. Amongst the earrings and other stranger jewellery, Ron found a badge that read, '_Luna Lovegood – Rescue Mission_'. He tried to work out where he had seen it before, and remembered: The Department of Mysteries in his fifth year. They had received the badges just before entering the ministry. How odd that Luna had kept it. He had no idea what had happened to his own, probably thrown away or tossed aside somewhere in his messy bedroom.

To be honest, among the odd things Luna Lovegood kept in her trunk there weren't many items that interested Ron. He flicked through one or two old copies of _The Quibbler_ in boredom, but other than a hilarious article on Tom, owner of the Leaky Cauldron being a werewolf, (which explained why he always disappeared from the inn at full-moons, even though the article was a load of codswallop) there wasn't much to keep him happy.

As Ron tossed the magazines back into the trunk, a small navy-coloured book caught his attention. For some reason it stood out. Maybe because of the letters printed in silver, which shone on the cover, or just its small strange shape, which gave the book a mysterious air. Ron picked it up, and read the silver words on the cover.

"_Secrets Within,_" he read out loud and hesitated. Well, there couldn't be much in it, could there? It would probably inform him where to find Luna's stupid creatures…it wouldn't hurt to take a look though. He flicked through a few pages, when his own name caught his eye. After reading a few sentences, Ron threw the small blue book back in the trunk, as if it was a ball of flames.

The book appeared to be Luna's diary. Going through her trunk was one thing, but Ron could not pry through her thoughts, secrets and ramblings by reading her diary – especially after what he had just read. Why should he read it anyway? It wasn't like Luna was someone he should be suspicious of, she was hardly Draco Malfoy in disguise. But there was something weird about her, and Ron was quite sure it was more than her crazy appearance and ridiculous beliefs.

All the same, he shut the trunk lid and sat back down, wishing he hadn't opened it. From the few sentences he had read in Luna's diary, it looked like she was – Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the trunk. Every few seconds it would vibrate and make a strange noise. It definitely hadn't done _that_ before. Curiously, Ron poked his wand at the keyholes again, uttered the charm to unlock the trunk and watched as it opened once more.

Except this time, Ron had pointed his wand at the other keyhole. He leaned over and peered into the trunk. A shallow stone basin, etched with strange symbols round the rim, and filled with a strange silvery substance lay there. A folded piece of parchment was sitting next to the basin, and Ron picked it up. The basin looked a bit like a picture he had seen in a book. A Pensieve, like Harry had been in with Dumbledore in their lessons the previous year.

Ron slowly unfolded the parchment and began to read what was written in the shaky scrawl, scared about what secrets he would uncover next.

_Darling Little Luna,_

_When you read this you will be sixteen. A spell on the trunk disables anyone under that age to open it. There is a reason why I have kept my Pensieve locked up here, and when you look into it, you will see why. Some things have to be kept a secret, and I hope you will forgive me for hiding this one from you._

_My memories lie within the silver clouds, watch and learn, Luna darling, because nobody knows whether I will be alive to tell you the tale in my own words._

_As long as you know that I love you, and I will always care, I shall try to be content. Remember – things aren't always as they appear. The sun may come out, but the moon is still there, hiding from the light._

_Lots of Love, hugs and Snorckack kisses,_

_Daddy xxxx_

Ron felt that he was doing something terrible, prying into Luna's private things, and he was probably right. She hadn't even seen the Pensieve or letter herself! The letter gave a mysterious feeling that something was wrong, and Ron was determined to find out what, despite the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced at his watch. The train would be arriving in Hogsmeade any minute now.

Ron stuffed the letter in his pocket, and carefully lifted the Pensieve out of Luna's trunk. He got his own down from the luggage rack and hid the Pensieve amongst his clothes. Still feeling terribly guilty, Ron locked up Luna's trunk and wondered what to do with it. In the end, he decided to leave it where it was, after all – they always left their luggage on the train, and it always arrived in their dormitories later that night …

Ron stood up, took one last look around the compartment and left. His only chance to put the Pensieve back, had just gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As requested, the second chapter. Thank-you for the reviews; they really do make me realise its worth continuing this fic. Sorry for any grammar errors as it has not yet been beta-read. I'm still writing the third chapter, but shouldn't be long before it's finished. Enjoy…_

**Chapter Two – Existent After All**

It wasn't till later that night that Ron managed to look at the Pensieve again. The feast had been rather gloomy, with none of Dumbledore's jolly words. Even the Sorting Hat hadn't sung normally. In fact it had started off with, '_Dear Albus and your raspberry jam…'_

Professor McGongall had soon got the hat singing its proper song though. She had tried, poor McGongall. She had even added a half-hearted 'Pip Pip' at the end of the evening, but it wasn't the same as when Dumbledore said those very same words.

Still, once they were all back with their friends in the common-room things started to cheer up. Hermione had gone straight to bed, without even glancing at Ron and of course Harry wasn't there but it had been fun all the same.

Himself, Seamus, Dean and Neville were planning a wizard's chess tournament for next weekend, to be held in the Great Hall if they got McGongall's permission. Ron was feeling quite confident about the tournament; wizard's chess was something he had talent in.

After swapping summer stories, and eating a large number of sweets, the other three boys drifted off to sleep. Ron lay awake, staring at Harry's empty bed through the gap in his four-poster curtains.

It was then, that Ron remembered the Pensieve he had found in Luna's trunk. With the events so far that evening, the little basin and letter had been forgotten.

Slowly Ron swung his legs over the side of the bed, and with a yawn stood up. After checking the others were asleep, (snoring like pigs, although Neville looked a bit _too_ peaceful) he opened his trunk and took out the Pensieve. Ron shoved his trunk under his bed again, and placed the stone basin onto the four-poster, pulling the curtains round it back, too let in the moon-light.

Casting another furtive look round the quiet dormitory, he picked his wand up from where it had fallen on the floor, and prodded the silvery substance with it. The silver stuff swirled round the bowl a bit, and then went still again. Nothing happened. With a last hesitant glance at a sleeping Seamus in the bed next too him, Ron bent his head, remembering what Harry had told him about going into a Pensieve. He took a long breath, and plunged his head into the basin.

Suddenly, Ron found himself falling through darkness, soaring weightlessly like a bird. Then he found himself lying haphazardly on the ground. He stood up and took a look around his new surroundings.

He appeared to be in a cave of some sort. A small group of odd looking wizards were huddled in one corner, one of them stood out in particular. He had round, unusually proturbent eyes and not long, not short sandy coloured hair. He wore a brown robe, with stars and moons sewn on it, cut out of bright yellow material.

A woman clutched onto his arm. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of pale blonde hair, but Ron immediately guessed who the couple were. Who else would have those abnormally large eyes, if not Luna's father?

"Err hi…" Ron said awkwardly. Nobody looked at him; they just continued talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I said hi!" Ron repeated loudly, taking a step forward. Nothing. They were acting as though he wasn't even there! Well he wasn't going to be ignored, if only he had his wand - but then Ron remembered what Harry had said, one night after going into Dumbledore's Pensieve, the previous year.

"_Being in the memories is a bit weird. It's like watching a film, but it's real. Nobody acknowledges that you're there; in fact they don't know you are. You just have too watch and listen. Well at least you can move around and stuff; you can't do that in a cinema!"_

Ron remembered asking what a cinema was, and feeling jealous of Harry as he and Hermione exchanged looks.

It looked like he was going to have too do as Harry said; watch and listen. So he did.

A short wizard in lilac robes, was muttering something nervously, pointing his wand at the cave entrance every so often.

Another wizard clutching a scrawny cat in his arms was attempting to speak to the presumed Mr. Lovegood.

"Albert, this really can't go on! We've told you again and again, _there is no Snorkack_!" he said frustratedly and the few other wizards nodded in agreement, muttering under their breaths as they did so.

Albert sighed, "And as I keep telling you Marmaduke, there _is_ a Crumple Horned Snorkack! You've just got to wait a bit longer…Rufus did you put it out?"

Another wizard looked up, and Ron faintly recognized him, although he couldn't quite place him to a name.

"Lovegood, three pieces of Rosmerta's best bread, spread with honey and coconut gratings are lying outside this cave and have been for two days. Snorkacks do not exist and I advise you to forget them. Take your girlfriend down to Mimbulus Village, have a look at some of the existing creatures there, but don't waste anymore time on this," he wizard said, in a firm, dry voice. He checked his heavy golden watch, glinting in the sun which poured through the cave entrance. "If we leave now, then we should get back before midnight."

_So I was right; he is Luna's dad…_Ron thought, feeling rather pleased with himself. _But what's going on? Something to do with that Kacky Snorgle thing Luna's always talking about…_

A look of dismay crossed Mr. Lovegood's face. The woman on his arm, however, appeared to be rather glad of this.

"Scrimgeour, I know you vampires aren't quite accustomed to-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not, and never will be a vampire!"

_Scrimgeour? The minister of magic was looking for a Kacky Snorgle? They never mentioned _that_ in The Daily Prophet,_ Ron thought, although he was finding it hard to accept that the wizard standing before him really was Rufus Scrimgeour.

The short wizard let out a nervous giggle, and said, "Really Albert, we do need to get back. My brother Filius is going for a job interview at Hogwarts today, and if all goes well, we're going to be holding a celebration dinner." He gave another nervous laugh. "You're all welcome to come of course!"

_Filius? Wasn't that Professor Flitwick's first name? Flitwick's brother was looking for this creature too?_

Scrimgeour eyed him dis-tastefully, as if he wasn't sure whether the man was joking or not. "Thank-you for the invitation, but I have more important things to do – like getting the next issue of _The Weekly Jam-Jar_ ready for publication."

Flitwick's brother nodded, "Of course sir, silly of me to think…" he trailed off, looking rather embarrassed.

The wizard named Marmaduke, rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Might come along….get a free meal…few drinks…" he muttered, smiling to himself

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I will be staying behind. The Crumple Horned Snorkack _will_ show itself sooner or later, you mark my words! A full report will be on your desk by Monday, Rufus," Albert said, and beamed at the woman next to him. She smiled back, but Ron could tell she was faking it.

Scrimgeour laughed, "That is something I _would_ like to see! Very well Lovegood, I shall be watching my desk like a hawk." He picked up a few bags lying on the cave floor and handed them to his companions. "I trust you won't be needing any provisions?"

"Oh no, we're fine – we can always share the Snorkack's bread if we get hungry!" Luna's father replied cheerfully.

His girlfriend looked disgusted, and Marmaduke leant over to whisper in Mr. Lovegood's ear.

"Careful how you treat that one Albert, she's a pretty thing. Who knows, you could have mini Lovegood's running around in no time!"

Albert turned slightly pink, but tried to appear unfazed.

_Well he does have a mini-loon now, doesn't he? Her mum's rather quiet, wonder if she's mental or something…Luna never mentions her…_

Scrimgeour clicked his tongue irritatingly.

"Well we must be off, see you soon if the Snorkack doesn't eat you!" he said, smiling, apparently amused at his feeble attempt at a joke.

The short wizard gave another nervous laugh and brushed the dust off his lilac robes.

Marmaduke slapped Mr. Lovegood on the back in a friendly way.

"Pop round to Flit's place later, if you're back in time!" he said, hoisting a bag onto his back. "See you Miss -" he didn't finish the sentence, after stabbing his food on a sharp stone. Grumpily, he walked out of the cave. The other wizards followed him. Ron thought about going after them, but decided not to.

Mr. Lovegood smiled broadly at the woman. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face, to reveal baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about the wait, but the Snorkack will come out soon! I know it!" Albert said, his large eyes expressing how excited he was.

The women merely nodded, looking bored and rather sick. Or worried, it was hard to tell which. Her face was white but then so were her hands, so perhaps it was just her normal skin-tone.

Ron suddenly became aware of the silence and noticed both pair of eyes directed at the cave entrance. He followed their gaze.

In the rather wide entrance to the cave, a strange creature stood. It looked like it was made out of coloured dough. And it did indeed have a crumpled horn, like the horn of a unicorn, but not at all straight and coloured bright pink. In fact, if it wasn't for the large ominous green teeth, it would have been rather comical.

There was a gasp from the blonde woman and she tightened her grip on Mr. Lovegood's arm. His eyes were bulging more than before and he was beaming proudly.

"Well, well Rufus, would you look at this!" he murmured softly and took a few steps forward. The ghostly white woman stayed in the corner.

The Crumple Horned Snorkack (for what else could it be?) – or Kacky Snorgle as Ron liked to think, bared its green teeth and gave a menacing growl. Its paws moved forward, advancing on Mr. Lovegood.

"Mr. Snorkack, my pleasure to meet you…" Albert said slowly. The Snorkack let out another low growl. Mr. Lovegood fumbled in his robe pocket and brought out a scrap of parchment and quill. He hurriedly scribbled something down, then without looking at her, passed them to his companion. She took them in her shaking hand and Mr. Lovegood brought out a camera. He raised it up, but before he could even adjust the settings let alone press the button, it was gone. He blinked. The Snorkack grinned back at him and licked its lips.

"Wow! Did you see that? He ate the camera! Maybe they aren't so fond of bread and -" Mr. Lovegood stopped abruptly. "No, he must have eaten it that's definitely honey on his chin!"

He stretched out an arm and patted the Snorkack on the back. The creature purred like a delighted cat.

"Well I never! It's a shame about the camera, but I can always draw him...or perhaps…" he smiled. "Perhaps, we could take him back with us! Just for proof…unless…you don't think he would like my house do you dear?"

The woman finally spoke, "No Albert, I think we had better leave him here," and it was then, that Ron realised whom that voice belonged too.


End file.
